


Afterparty

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [5]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drugging, M/M, Rape, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward/Jacob trick for the prompt "two or more characters decide to try their hands at a staple of the Halloween festivities…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romxfer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Romxfer).



Edward avoided high school parties as a general rule. They were one of the things that neither changed that much with time, always kids getting drunk and doing things their parents wouldn’t approve of largely because they wouldn’t approve, nor interested him. The difference this time was that Alice wanted to go and despite everything he had trouble denying his sister.

So they went.

He’d been content to stay at the fringes of the group while Alice danced and laughed. Eventually someone noticed, unfortunately. It was another boy. Edward didn’t remember his name though he had the vague impression that he played... a sport?

“Bored?” The boy yelled, grinning.

Edward nodded, the manners instilled in him from a young age demanding he respond.

“Come on, I know something that’ll be more your style.” The boy threw an arm around his shoulder, bodily steering him around.

Edward hesitated. He didn’t really want to be separated from Alice and whatever this boy thought would be “more his style” would undoubtedly be just as boring as anything else. Before he could make an excuses another boy in a varsity jacket spotted them and wandered over.

“What’s up, Brett?”

“Nothing, Dan, just gonna introduce Eddy here to the afterparty.”

“Oh cool, man. Yeah, that’s definitely more his style.”

Dan crowded in on Edward’s other side, apparently determined to accompany him and Brett. Internally Edward sighed. He could have shaken them off but it’d probably draw more attention than was preferable. Better to accompany them to this “after party” and then slip away.

The two boys steered him away from the party and down a faint path just inside the forest. He would have suspected that they’d gotten lost in their drunkness except for the fact that the occasional tree was adorned with a ribbon or lantern and that they kept gathering other boys, all on the way to this “after party”.

They’d been walking for some distance when they finally arrived at a clearing that had clearly been decorated for something. What, Edward had no idea since there was nothing in the clearing except a keg and an old, rusted out bed frame that had probably been dumped there years ago.

Before he could say anything the boys jumped him. They were yelling and jostling, crowding him forward. He was so surprised it didn’t even occur to him to push them away, even if he could have reasonably done so without rousing suspicions. Almost before he knew it he was gagged and bound to the old bed frame. The jovial drunks that had led him here had been transformed into angry, snarling drunks.

“Think you’re too good for us, Cullen? Think you’re **above** us. I think it’s time you learned your place.” Brett said, gesturing with his red cup so emphatically that beer sloshed out everywhere. “Let him out, boys.”

From the other side of the clearing another boy stumbled into the clearing as though he’d been pushed. This one Edward did recognize. Jacob Black. A Quileute. This was the first time Edward began to suspect he might be in real danger. A shape-shifter could kill a vampire in combat and the truce between the tribe and his family was shaky at best.

Slowly the other boy shuffled toward him. Edward tensed, waiting for the scent of wolf to wash over him. As Jacob’s scent reached him though it wasn’t wolf he smelled. It was typical boy smells, with a faint undertone of lust and chemicals

“Are you sure this is gonna work, Brett?” One of the other boys asked softly.

Brett smacked him hard in the chest. “Of course it’s going to work, who the hell do you think you’re talking to?”

The other boy backed away quickly and Dan moved to intervene. “We’re not doubting you Big B. Just... amazed by your genius.”

Brett smirked, swaggering drunkenly. “As well you should. After all, none of you knew that GHB could be used as an aphrodisiac.”

Edward tensed as this, suddenly realizing what was going to happen. Worse yet the other boys clearly intended to watch which meant that he couldn’t just break his bindings without revealing himself and his family. He tried to think of another way as Jacob fumbled at his belt but it quickly became clear that he’d have to endure. Internally he indulged the kind of language that would have made Esme frown in disapproval.

‘Fucked by a Quileute.’ he thought to himself, slightly hysterically. ‘Is this supposed to count as a trick or a treat?’


End file.
